One shot: La decisión
by Mafer26
Summary: Algo rápuido y trágico de mi pareja favorita, mostrando una relación enferma y peligrosa alejado del amor puro.


**One shot: La decisión**

Muchas veces he pensado que debería irme, huir. Es un pensamiento que se ha vuelto recurrente. Fue un error habernos mudado juntos, alimentar esta estúpida dependencia hacia él.

Porque él es raro, no solo es un pervertido sino que simplemente me parece enfermo, hace cosas extrañas, cosas que llamarían extremas.

\- está bien, senpai, mañana es domingo.

\- idiota, eso no quiere decir que podamos estar así… hasta tan tarde.

Lo quiere todos los días, es imposible, es anormal todos los días, incluso a veces hast veces es una locura, me duele el cuerpo, me siento mal, pero nunca se detiene, no sé por qué no lo golpeo o le doy una patada, no sé por qué mi cuerpo no reacciona como antes.

\- duele, detente…

\- ¿dónde te duele?

\- nnnn dentro, duele dentro…

Está haciendo cosas extrañas, cosas que antes no hacía, como no dejar que me vista, o que me bañe, o tomar mis muñecas o morderme… se está volviendo cada vez más extraño, más peligroso.

\- ¿está demasiado profundo, senpai?

¿Por qué pregunta si no hará nada para remediarlo? Esta postura es vergonzosa y dolorosa, me duele el estómago y quiero orinar.

\- déjame ir al baño.

\- es porque presiono tu vejiga así.

\- ay, ya… solo córrete.

Quiero que esto termine pronto, odio correrme, odio las cosas asquerosas que me hace, odio que lama mi sudor.

\- ¿quieres que me corra?

El maldito sonríe, no debí haberlo dicho pero me vi obligado a hacerlo.

\- ¿aunque me corra dentro de ti, muy profundo?

\- cállate, no digas esas cosas.

No puedo verlo a la cara, me duele todo, me duele la espalda, el estómago, y está tan adolorido ahí abajo… no puedo sanar, me es imposible recuperarme así.

\- si quieres que me corra tendré que levantarte más.

\- no! No! Duele!

Eleva mis piernas con demasiada facilidad, así entra más profundo aun, duele, duele dentro, me está aplastando los testículos con su cadera, y quema, todo quema por dentro, es como un calambre, un horrible calambre que recorre todo mi vientre.

\- no! Así no! Por favor…

Nunca creí que suplicaría alguna vez en mi vida, no es por orgullo es que simplemente no soy así ¿y quién pensaría que entraría en una situación en que fuera necesario suplicar? Yo nunca quise esto, yo quería a Morinaga aunque me es imposible decirlo, era mi único amigo, lo estimaba, confiaba en él, pero ahora da miedo, me da terror porque me toma y me mueve y me hace estas asquerosas cosas, con su cara roja, sudada y sonriente, esos ojos que nunca quise ver, ahora no puedo olvidarlos, nunca podré olvidarlos.

\- aquí ¿duele?

Presiona con su mano mi vientre, duele, duele tanto ¿qué mierda está haciendo?

\- ¿qu-, qué haces?! Ahgg!

Mi mano intenta detener la suya, pero no puedo, nunca puedo, estoy atrapado aquí.

\- es increíble, senpai, es como si me masturbara desde dentro tuyo.

Duele, esto está mal, me hace daño, da asco y es vergonzoso, horriblemente humillante.

Y de pronto lo siento, siento cómo me llena, lo estucho gemir mientras aplasta mi vientre con su mano, hay demasiada presión, me da asco, quiero llorar, creo que estoy llorando.

\- no… está muy lleno…

Es la segunda vez hoy…

\- ah… senpai… quiero vivir dentro de ti, quedarme para siempre aquí…

\- ….

Un hipo atrapa mi garganta, lo odio, odio a Morinaga, debo huir, debo escapar de esto, es una locura ¿pero a quién puedo pedirle ayuda? Poco a poco me ha aislado de todo…

\- no te has corrido senpai.

Está mirando mi pene, ni quiera estoy duro, solo hinchado, solo adolorido, no, no quiero, ya sé qué quiere hacer.

\- no! No lo hagas!

Morinaga sale de mí, es asqueroso, me siento muy mal, quiero llorar, intento detener su cara que se acerca a mi entrepierna, con esa expresión, con esa vergonzosa expresión de hambre, es sádico, eso es, Morinaga en realidad era una mala persona pero nunca pude adivinarlo, es como una parte de él que estaba oculta, no sé si lo planeó pero me envolvió y liberó esa horrible parte de él conmigo.

\- no! Duele! Detente! De verdad, no quiero!

Doy patadas pero no puedo detenerlo, lo chupa muy fuerte, usa su lengua y aprieta mi pene con sus manos manteniendo el prepucio abajo dejando mi pene completamente expuesto, duele, lo hace demasiado fuerte, se siente tan fuerte que duele, es como si se derritiera, como si quemara. Ignora cómo le jalo el cabello, los golpes que le doy malamente en la cabeza.

Y me corro, sale de mi dolorosamente, sin poder controlarlo, hace mucho no lo controlo, mi cuerpo no reacciona.

\- para! Ya me corrí! No! Dios!

Sigue chupando, sigue lamiendo, lo golpeo más fuerte pero no se detiene, doy gritos y tapo mi cara con las manos, araño mi propia cara y mi cuerpo convulsiona. Debo huir, debo escapar.

Al fin me deja, se lo comió todo, siempre lo hace, está loco, está loco.

\- te amo, senpai.

Pone una de sus manos sobre mi cara, en mi mejilla, no quiero mirarlo a los ojos, se acerca, quiere besarme, es asqueroso, no…

Estoy temblando, tengo miedo, pero cierro los ojos, mis labios le están respondiendo ¿por qué? Siento el sabor de mi semen en su boca, es repugnante.

\- senpai...

Me besa y me muerde el pecho, siempre va hacia mis tetillas ¿planea seguir? Está loco, está loco.

\- quiero bañarme.

\- no, quédate así.

\- no, Morinaga, estoy sucio.

Me ignora, está lamiendo mi sudor, me huele, puedo escuchar como inhala mi cuerpo al recorrerlo. Debo huir.

\- no, Morinaga, no…

Intento apartarlo, pero toma mis muñecas, las aprieta ¿qué hace? Es como si me usara, como si me consumiera como una cosa, como un alimento más, solo quiere que me quede quieto, como una cosa recibiendo toda su horrible perversión.

Es asqueroso, su saliva en mi cuerpo, cómo me humedece, me siento sucio, el semen se está escurriendo, quiero ir al baño.

Me iré, uno de estos días simplemente me iré, haré un bolso y no volveré, no me importa ya dejar la universidad, mi investigación, incluso no poder contactarme con mi hermana, ella está en la residencia, estará bien, pero yo, yo no puedo seguir así, ni quiera me atrevo ir a la policía ¿qué les diría? Solo me queda huir.

Sus mordidas despejan mis pensamientos, está mordisqueando mis muslos, está inhalando mi vello púbico, está loco, es un pervertido, esto no puede ser normal, no es solo por ser gay es que está enfermo de verdad.

Son las 2 de la mañana ¿cuánto tiempo planea hacer esto? Está bajando a mis pies, no, odio que me toque los pies.

\- no! No!

Doy patadas, le golpeo pero no se detiene, toma mis pies con sus manos, acerca su cara, no.

\- quieto, sé bueno, senpai.

Aprieta sus manos en mis pies, duele, es una amenaza.

Los besa, le da mordidas, se siente muy mal, me siento muy mal, es desesperante no tener control de mi cuerpo, no poder… no poder detenerlo.

\- basta… basta…

Estoy temblando otra vez, esto es miedo, asco y miedo, siendo aversión a este Morinaga, lo odio.

\- ¿por qué me miras así, senpai?

¿Por qué sonríes? Estás loco, no te acerques más.

Me besa, me besa muy fuerte, me muerde los labios y la lengua, el mentón y la cara.

\- detente! No dejes marcas!

\- está bien… te quedarás en casa…

\- no… t-tengo que ir a la universidad.

\- quédate en casa, tomémonos unos días.

\- no, estás loco, no quiero.

Me mordisquea las orejas, mis manos están en su cara, muerde mis manos, está todo mi cuerpo marcado.

\- quieto ¿tendré que amarrarte?

\- no…

¿Sería capaz? Esto es un secuestro, esto es…

\- ahh!

Entró, volvió a entrar, no puede ser, duele mucho, estoy herido.

\- sh sh, el semen de a dentro hace que entre mejor.

Lo odio, odio lo que dice, odio cada palabra que dice porque es de control y perversión, es vergonzoso y asqueroso, y me odio a mí mismo, odio cómo me ha cambiado este Morinaga, odio como soy ahora y saber que nunca podré olvidarlo.

Y tengo miedo, tengo terror y pánico de qué pasará, si no puedo huir, si no me voy de aquí lejos de él ¿qué será de mí en el futuro? ¿qué será capaz de hacerme en el futuro? Cada vez va a peor, y si en el futuro… en un futuro ¿termina matándome? Matándonos los dos aquí en la cama, noto cómo su mano se acerca a mi garganta, no la aprieta pero la sostiene ¿qué planea hacer? ¿en qué terminará esto?

De pronto me da la vuelta, levanta mi cadera, todo es tan rápido, va profundo y duele, una de sus manos aprieta mi cara contra el colchón, presiona mi cabello enredado en mi cara. Su otra mano sostiene mi cadera tan fuerte que me entierra las uñas.

Lloro, la sábana absorbe mis lágrimas, mi miedo.

Muerde mi espalda, lo está haciendo muy violento ¿es por estar así? Lo oigo gruñir como si fuera un animal, toma mis muñecas y me muerde tan fuerte la espalda que grito, siento la carne romperse bajo mi piel, me duele la cabeza por el dolor ¿qué va a pasar? ¿va a matarme?

\- Morinaga… por qué?

Lo dije sin pensar, pero supongo que eso es lo que quería saber ¿por qué esto llegó hasta este punto? Yo lo quería, era alguien importante para mí… me había acostumbrado a vivir con él a mi alrededor ¿era todo una mentira? ¿o Morinaga también es una víctima de esto?

\- Souichi…

Dice mi nombre, pero no comprendo el tono de su voz.

Debo huir, debo irme, mañana, tiene que ser mañana.

 **FIN**


End file.
